Klink's Strange Visitors
by Metoria
Summary: Klinks get's some really weird visitors... are they for real? or are they messing with him?


…

Klink sat in his office. There was a rapping a rapping at his office door. He got up from his desk and opened his door.

"Yo yo! I'm a Fo shizzle on da hizzle!"

"What? Guh! Go away for the fifth time! I have work to do!" He slammed the door shut.

Another knock came at his door. He threw down his pen. He gave up. "Come in!" He may as well see what they want.

In walked two men dressed in Ancient Roman attire.

Klink didn't know what to think of these two characters. "May I help you?

"I think maybe you can." The leader said. He stepped forward his Roman sandals clacking on the floor. "We demand compensation for the invasion by the Alumni against Rome in 900 B.C."

"Excuse me?" Klink had no idea what they were talking about.

The leaders assistant leaned over and whispered something into his ear. "I'm sorry I mean the Alamanni invaded Rome with the Native American's during a time around 400 to 300 B.C."

"Native.. Americans…?"

"Yes That's right."

"And…"

"They were of Germanic origin! We demand compensation!" The leader cried angrily.

"Who are you?"

"I am Octavius, Emperor of Rome, my wife Cleopatra asked me to come. Do you realize that we are still trying to rebuild from your attack?"

"Cleopatra.. I thought she died with Antony…"

"Lies!" Octavius stated curtly.

Klink stuttered a bit. "What do you want?"

"Compensation Fool!"

Klink narrowed his eyes. "Why do you speak with an English accent?"

"You fool, all Romans have English accents! Don't you go to the movie theatre?"

Klink stuttered. He never thought of that.

"We demand compensation." Octavius stood straight and looked at Klink.

"I have only a little money in my safe."

"I'll take the safe then."

"What?"

"And your desk!"

"My de-"

"And… Your chair"

Klink gasped. "No not my chair!"

"Yes your chair."

A few more Roman soldiers walked in and began carrying things away.

Meanwhile in the barracks Hogan and his men sat around the coffee pot listening.

"He must be part of the underground." Hogan said. "I'm surprised Klink is going for this."

"Does he really have choice it's 'appening so quickly." Newkirk commented.

"They might have brought more bombs for the railroad."

"I hope so!" Carter said excitedly.

He was shushed.

Back in Klinks office.

"But Mr. Octavius-"

"That's Emperor Octavius to you!" The Roman said spinning around.

"Must you do this? After all it was so long ago that we invaded."

"Not for me!" Octacius pointed to himself.

"But-"

"The Italians are your allies correct?"

"Y-yes…"

"They are my kin! Do you wish to lose them as an ally?"

"N-no!"

"Then obey my orders! Are you higher ranking than I?"

Klink shook his head.

"Then you follow my orders."

"Sir," A Roman soldier addressed his leader. "All items have been taken and a crate of wine has been placed among them."

"Good, we shall go to the railroad tracks to meet up with Doctor Brown."

"Excuse me… But where did you come from?'

"Rome! I told you that. We came through a time warp and arrived here."

"A 'Time Warp'?"

"Yes!"

"What is-"

"I cannot tell you or I'd have to kill you." Octavius spun around and walked out.

"Does the Fuhrer know?"

"That I'm going to kill you?" Octavius asked.

"About the time warp?"

"I cannot tell you or I'd have to kill you!" Octavius repeated and left.

The sun was setting as Octavius took his troops out the gates of the camp.

…

Hogan ventured out to meet them. However they didn't even stop for them. Or try to meet them. They continued on to the railroad tracks. Hogan and the gang ran over just in time see that they were going to hit the bombs that the men had planted for another train that would be coming through in less than an hour.

They had to warn them… But it was too late. They train began to move and go forward… then up… then turned around in mid air. It soared off into the night. It was probably going about 88 miles an hour. It exploded and was gone. There wasn't any debris.

"We didn't see that."

"I hear you!" The men went back to camp and agreed they'd never talk about it again.

…

In Klink's office Klink stood in the middle of his empty office. In walked Burkhalter. "KLINK! Where is your desk?" Burkhalter looked around. "And the rest of your things?"

"I think I was invaded by Romans…" Klink whimpered.

…

Random? Yes… Pointelss? You bet! All factual errors, plot holes, plot errors, and error errors, were all errorly intended for the sake of this error-fied story! XD I had fun with this! I honestly have no idea why or how I came up with it. But I'm glad I did.


End file.
